Candles and Kisses
by LibbyKate
Summary: Puck sort of proposes to Santana when they are 6. Then he does it for real. Rated T for language- let me know what you think!
1. Candles and Kisses

**Um, so here's another story! I may turn this into a multi-chapter, not quite decided yet. Oh also- I've written another story called One Step Forward, Two Steps Back. Check it out and let me know what you think :)  
**

**Manda- As always this is for you. Thanks for always being there.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Obviously.  
**

**Enjoy! And review!  
**

**Libby x**

_Puck sees Santana in the sandpit. He thinks she's so pretty; he especially likes how her mummy has braided a daisy into her dark hair. _

"_Hey, Santana"_

_He gets into the sandpit and sits down beside her. Yep, he thinks, she's even prettier close up._

"_Oh hi Puck!" she smiles. She thinks he is so cool. Especially with that spiky hairdo his mummy does for him._

_Puck is all squirmy and nervous. He hasn't felt this scared since one of the boys from the big kids' class shut him in the sports cupboard and it was all dark and it smelled funny and she wasn't there with him._

"_Puck, will you stop moving? You're wrecking my sandcastle!" Santana shrieks._

_He wriggles a bit closer, careful not to reveal what he's hiding behind his back._

"_Um…Santana..." He waits for her to look up at him, with those big brown eyes that remind Puck of puppy dogs and hot chocolate._

"_I've got something for you."_

_He takes his hands out from behind his back, and holds out the plastic ring with a sparkly red jewel on top. _

"_Oh, Puck! It's so pretty!" she says excitedly. Santana takes the ring and puts it on her tiny finger. It's perfect. She admires the way it shimmers and shines in the afternoon sun and creates funny red spots, like sparkly chickenpox, on their faces._

_Puck grins at her. He doesn't tell her that he had to eat his way through about 8 boxes of cereal to get it, that now he doesn't like Cheerios anymore. It doesn't really matter, anyway._

"_What's it for?" she asks, alternating between gazing at the ring, and looking at Puck with adoration._

"_Well, it means we are married now. You know, like mummies and daddies." Puck sighs. He thought this was obvious. Sometimes girls can be so silly! _

_She thinks this over for a second. She likes Puck. A lot. So she grabs Pucks hand and kisses him on the cheek, her long dark eyelashes tickling his skin._

_Puck jumps like he's been slapped. He's just been kissed. By a girl. And not just any girl. Santana._

"_What was that for?" he asks shyly, cheeks burning._

"_Well, mummies always kiss the daddies" she says matter-of-factly. It doesn't matter that her mummy and daddy don't kiss (they just yell and scream and make a lot of angry noises). It doesn't matter that Puck only has a mummy (she's worth a thousand daddies anyway). She and Puck will be different. She knows it, he knows it, and she's pretty sure Puck's mummy knows it too._

_Jane Puckerman notices the ring when she picks Puck and Santana up from school. It's a bit big for Santana's tiny fingers, and her hand is scrunched up it a fist to keep it from falling off._

"_What have you got there sweetheart?"_

_Santana smiles at her and god its enough to make your heart break. _

"_Puck gave it to me. We're married now. You know, like mummies and daddies. And we are gonna be together forever and ever, and have babies, and a puppy" she says excitedly as she hops in the car. Jane watches her son just nod in agreement, his eyes fixed on Santana's pretty face._

_As she watches them in the back seat, hands clasped tight together and foreheads touching, she knows. That her son, and the little girl she loves like a daughter, are meant to be._

_

* * *

_

It wasn't meant to be like this. They were supposed to go on a date, their first free night together in god knows how long. It was supposed to be special; it was supposed to be romantic.

She wonders how it got to where it did. With her screaming insults and seeing nothing but red rage in front of her face, and him smirking and taunting. They were both so scarily similar she sometimes wondered how they stayed together.

She had walked out, not wanting to be near him, not wanting to look at him.

It wasn't meant to be like this.

She's back and suddenly full of remorse and longing. She wants to be near him now, wants to touch him, wants to lie with him. After all, they're Puck and Santana. Don't they always kiss and make up?

But the house is dark, and she's scared he's not here, scared he's done something stupid. Scared he's realised he can live without her, when she sure as hell can't stand to live without him.

She bursts into the bedroom, her pretty face flushed and an apology already spilling from her mouth

"Puck, I'm sor…."

And he's there.

Surrounded by candles. They're everywhere. She's suddenly thankful that Puck's mum isn't home (as much as she loves her), she's pretty sure Jane would come storming in here with a fire extinguisher and the fire brigade on speed dial if she knew Puck had lit that many candles in here.

She can't quite breathe, and she's lost the feeling in her legs, and hands down this is the most romantic thing Puck has done for her.

He thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Ok, so he's biased, but still. Especially with her hair down, and curled from the rain outside.

He's all shaky and nervous, he hasn't felt like this since he got trapped in the Porta potty and was seriously wondering if he was ever going to get out. He feels six years old again, sitting in the sand, watching her with the daisy in her hair and wanting to be with her forever.

He's thinking about what to say when all of a sudden she flings herself at him, and all at once his thoughts are lost in a tangle of black hair and coconut skin.

She runs at him, almost knocking him off the bed. And when they untangle themselves, the small box she sees in his hand makes her heart stop. She feels six years old again, all giddy and breathless from sitting next to him in the sand pit.

He opens it, and all at once she loses her voice and every thought in her head.

Lying on the velvet is that ring from her childhood, the one Puck proposed to her with. It's worn and scratched now, but it still sparkles with the memories of sandpits, daises and promises.

"San, I…" he doesn't know where to start, can't quite find the words to tell her how much he loves her.

"I love you, you know that." At this, she smiles and her eyes light up and he wonders what he's done to deserve her.

"I know everyone said we wouldn't work, that we were too similar for our own good. But you know what? Screw them. We made it, we did it, and sure we fucked up a few times, well a lot, but we got our shit together in the end." He lets out the breath he doesn't realise he's been holding.

"It's always been you San. Marry me?"

She can't speak, her heart is hammering in her chest and she feels dizzy. She can't see anything but his face. She's always wanted this. Since forever (not that she'd admit it of course, she's Santana after all, and doesn't she have a reputation to uphold?). She can see the house. The kids. Shit, she can even see the dog. And him. Always him.

And all at once she throws herself on him again, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes" she breathes.

"Well that's good" he says into her hair, breathing in the smell of her.

"Then I suppose you'll need this"

And from under the pillow he pulls out another box. She shrieks when he reveals a diamond ring, its sparkle reflected in her excited chocolate eyes. Puck can't quite believe what he's just done, still can't believe he heard her say yes. It's all wonderful and romantic and kind of scary. He can't imagine doing this with anyone but her. He can see her in _their_ house. He sees her with kids. He sees her with him.

He grins at her, mischief in his (unexpectedly) shining eyes. "Plus, you know the sex is amazing. Which is what really matters." Obviously. It is after all Puck and Santana.

"Way to ruin the moment Puckerman."

She hits him on the arm, hard. But when he looks at her she's laughing, and he's surprised to see a tear working its way down her beautiful face from her thick dark eyelashes. After all, Santana Lopez doesn't cry. Though, he might let this slide, since he did, after all, just propose and shit.

And the candles create fire on their skin as they kiss with a passion, with a belief that this was always how it was going to be, despite what everyone else thought. Sure they fought, they teased, they taunted and hurt but they also loved, they kissed and they were everything to each other.

It's like Jane had always said, they were meant to be.


	2. Balloons and Babies

**So I finally wrote another chapter! Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for all your reviews so far- you guys are amazing :)**

**Manda- as always this is for you, my amazing and wonderful friend. Hope you like i! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything in it. Sadness.**

**Enjoy!**

**Libby xx**

"_What are you doing?"_

_They are playing in the cubby house. He likes watching her. He can see the ring on her finger, it matches her dress today. Puck thinks red looks good on her; he thinks she should wear it every day. _

_And then he sees the balloon._

_Santana has a balloon so far up her dress that when she bends over (to put their cake in the oven) Puck is pretty sure he can see her Strawberry Shortcake underwear._

_She looks at him from under her eyelashes and he feels his insides go like jelly._

"_Duh, Puck. We are mummies and daddies. It's our baby. You know, the mummy has a baby in her tummy. Like your mummy did" Pucks little sister is so cute. Santana likes playing with her, likes the smell of her, likes how she's just like a dolly. She loves that Pucks mummy lets her hold her, if she's really careful._

_Puck thinks she looks funny. He wants to laugh at her. But he can't. He knows he's not supposed to make fun of her. Even though Santana's mummy and daddy yell and fight all the time. He and Santana are different. Obviously._

_So he hugs her instead. He hugs her so hard that the balloon, so tight against her tiny body, pops._

"_OUCH!" _

_It stings her skin, and he's still hugging her but it hurts and despite herself tears glitter on her face. She tries to make them go away, squishes her eyes shut. She doesn't want to cry in front of Puck. She doesn't want to show that he hurt her._

_So he does what his mummy does, what he's seen her do to him and Santana all the time. He lifts up her dress, and kisses her tummy. He tries to make it feel a little bit better, tries to stop it hurting, tries to make the angry red welt on her skin go away._

_And just like that, the tears stop. He's all she needed._

"This is all your fault!"

She's screaming and she's furious and she wants to kill Puck. Literally squeeze the life out if him. After all, he was the one who got her into this mess in the first place.

He watches her storm into the kitchen, all flustered and angry. She's only half dressed, and damn him if he doesn't want to jump her right there.

"What, exactly?"

"The fact I can't do up my pants!" she screams. He thinks she's hot when she's mad, but he values his balls too much to tell her that right now. He looks at her, standing there in her bra with her pants unzipped, and is all of a sudden reminded of why he fell in love with her.

"Takes two to tango babe"

He watches her deflate before his eyes, the rage and the fury replaced by tears sparkling in her beautiful eyes. Puck knows it's the hormones, but he still hates to see her so upset, so he drags her into his arms, where she still fits like a puzzle piece.

"You know you can't kiss me and make it better Puck"

He knows, but he kisses her anyway. Kisses an apology, while his hand sits on top of their unborn child, drawing love hearts on her belly.

They still can't believe they're having a baby.

It's exciting, it's scary, it's wonderful and they never thought they'd get here but they have. And it feels like yesterday.

"_Nice work stud."_

_He's half asleep on the couch when Santana thrusts the little white stick into his hand. He can't help noticing that her hands are trembling, and when he spots the pink plus sign, he goes one better and feels so light headed he has to sit down on the couch._

_She sits down, wants to be near him, all at once terrified and thrilled and just a little bit overwhelmed. She cuddles up next to him, realises he isn't moving, sees him staring, starts to get worried._

"_Puck…are you alright?"_

_He knows he should say something. He can't though. He can't quite find the words to tell he how much this means to him. How he always wanted it with her. _

"_I'm….I'm…"_

"_Wow. So with Quinn, you were all excited and shit, but when it's us you've got nothing to say? Fuck you Puck." She's mad now. Upset that he doesn't seem to care, furious that it he's so indifferent when she's feeling all giddy and grown up and unprepared. And angry at herself for thinking he could fucking change._

_Santana can't take it, won't let Puck see the disappointment in her eyes. And it's only when Puck turns to tell her what he's finally been able to put into word that he realises she's not there, and he's screwed up._

_He finds her out on the front porch, sitting in her favourite blue chair (no matter how many times he's moved it, Santana always seems to bring it right back here). He watches the sun playing on the diamond on her finger, and could kick himself for being so stupid._

"_San, I…"_

"_What, Puck?" She rounds on him now, voice thick with sadness and diamonds glittering on her eyelashes. She doesn't want to do this now, she's tired of it. She thought it would be different; she needed it to be different. And now that it's not she's struggling not to fall apart right in front of him._

"_Want me to give this one away? That fix the problem?" _

_All at once Puck looks like he's been slapped. Santana knows she's gone too far, knows she's really hurt him, but the words are out there and no amount of wishing can take them back._

_Puck feels like he's been punched. His ears are buzzing, he can't quite see straight. Santana knows how much Beth meant to him, how much it killed him to give her up. And despite himself, the regret and the pain well up in his eyes. _

_Santana moves towards him, apologies in her fingers as she caresses his hair, runs her hand down his face. She traces his tears, kisses him softly on the mouth. She's sorry, she didn't mean it, and she wants to heal where her words cut so deeply._

"_It's different ok? It's not Quinn. I didn't want this with Quinn. I've always wanted this with you. Always. You know that." Puck is mumbling into Santana's hair, his words tangling around her coconut curls. And they stay like that for a bit, apologies weaving in and out of their embrace and the knowledge they were each others from the beginning playing like a song in their minds._

_Until Puck realises that he's holding something gross (why do girls have to pee on it and shit?)_

"_Fuck San, I'm still holding it!"_

_And the moment is ruined, but they're laughing and excited and they're in this together. And baby makes three._

They are lying in the dark (not intentional for once, just a blackout), surrounded by candles. He's lit so many Santana's surprised the fire brigade aren't knocking the door down. But she's had a thing for candles since Puck's proposal, and he knows it.

She's wearing one if his old t-shirts and Puck thinks she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She's got that glow and shit, and she's so excited about the baby it's adorable. If anyone had told him in senior year they would be like this, snuggled up on a couch with their unborn baby a stubborn knot between them, he'd have laughed. I mean sure, they were always meant to be, and the both knew it, but this just feels so grown up. And sure it's a bit frightening, but he's thought about kids with her since they were six and she had the balloon up her dress. Only they aren't pretending this time.

She lies next to him, head on his shoulder, breathing him in. He's just wearing boxers, and damn her if she doesn't want to jump him right there (isn't that what got them into this in the first place?). She loves him so much it makes her heart hurt, and right now, she knows she wouldn't have it any other way. She's wanted this since forever, since she put that balloon up her dress when she was six. And it's always been with Puck.

"So, I was thinking of trying this out with Brittany. You know- cheerleader trifecta?" He's grinning and she knows he's teasing; after all, his hand is resting on _their_ kid.

"You are such an ass Puck. I'm screwed if our kid comes out with your attitude"

Santana smacks him on the shoulder, her diamond ring leaving a starburst on his skin. She smirks her satisfaction, and wriggles in a bit closer, as close as she can anyway with a watermelon under her top. She lazily plays with his mowhawk as he lifts up her shirt. He kisses her belly as the candle lights dance lullabies on their baby, and they lie in a tangle of love and comfort, content just to be together.

And baby makes three.


	3. Toyboxes and Wedding Dresses

**So- here's the Puck and Santana wedding! It's a little bit different to the other chapters (and longer!); I've added a few more bits from songs. Let me know what you think**

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed my stories- it means so much to me and I really appreciate it. Keep them coming!**

**Manda- as always darling girl this is for you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or any of the characters in it. Which is sad.**

**Also, I used lines from songs in here; I don't own those either, though I wish I could sing haha.**

**Songs I used are:**

**Marry You- Bruno Mars**

**Beautiful- Alex Lloyd**

**To Love Somebody- Bee Gees**

**Home- Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros**

**Songbird- Fleetwood Mac**

**Everything- Michael Buble**

**Enjoy!**

**Libby xx**

_They are playing dress ups. Well, Santana is playing dress ups. Puck is just watching her rummage through the toy box, hoping she finds some of his toy dinosaurs that he lost in there. He would much rather be outside playing with the new puppy. But Santana's in here, so he is too._

_He looks up at and for a minute is lost for words. Santana looks like something between a meringue and an angel. She's found Puck's mums old wedding dress, and accessorized it with a veil made out of toilet paper. The dress is way too big and envelopes Santana's tiny body. Its also been dragging along the floor, and has brought in with it a yo-yo, three half-eaten lollies and one of Puck's dinosaurs he's been looking for since last week. He also hopes no one needs to go to the bathroom anytime soon, he's pretty sure Santana has got a week's worth of toilet paper on her head._

_"What are you wearing?"_

_She rolls her eyes, looks at him from under her eyelashes. Puck feels funny, like he's done too many cartwheels. He and Santana did that once and crashed into the television. They aren't allowed to do cartwheels inside anymore._

_"Duh, Puck. Don't you know anything? It's a wedding dress. Mummies wear it when they marry the daddies". She likes this dress. It's beautiful. It's white and shimmering and feels like a fairytale. Santana's pretty sure Puck's mummy looked like a princess in this._

_"How do I look?" she asks, twirling around so Puck can see the full effect._

_The yo-yo rolls under the TV and the dinosaur disappears again. And even with a roll of toilet paper draped around her dark head, she's still the prettiest girl he's ever seen._

_"Beautiful."_

_Her cheeks have gone pink and her eyes are sparkling and she's all dizzy because Puck thinks she's beautiful. She takes him by the hand (and Puck's tummy suddenly gets full of butterflies) and they run into Puck's room, a cloud of silk, toilet paper and giggles._

_And then he sees the new puppy sitting on his bed, ribbons of last years Christmas tinsel around her neck. Santana is all excited and stuff, she's gone all out of breath and twirly._

_"Coco is going to help us get married"_

_He's confused. He thought he was married to Santana already. He gave her the red ring didn't he? And doesn't she wear it every single day?_

_But Santana isn't really paying attention to him at the moment. She's fighting to keep Coco on the bed, and at the same time trying to keep her dress from falling off, and her veil from being eaten._

_"Coco, Puck and I are getting married today. This means we will be together always, and we'll have millions of babies, and eat ice cream whenever we want. Even for dinner. Now, what do you say?"_

_Coco whines and wiggles, tries to get at the tinsel round her neck._

_Santana smiles, her dimples lighting up. Puck thinks she looks so cute. He's glad he's marrying her._

_"That means yes. Now, you have to say I do."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because that's what happens when mummies and daddies get married. They say I do and there's lots of singing and everyone is happy. Then they eat cake. This is the best part". Santana loves cake almost as much as she loves Puck._

_He's a bit nervous now. Puck knows he and Santana will be together always. But he thinks he might get a bit sick of eating ice-cream all the time. He looks her face and she's doing that thing with her eyes (they've gone all twinkly. Actually, they look a lot like Coco's, but he'd never tell her that.) And all of a sudden Puck thinks he'll do anything she asks._

_"I do."_

_And right at that moment Coco jumps off the bed, knocking them both to the ground, her new found freedom more enticing than a wedding. They stay on the floor, jumbled together in a tangle of childhood love, toilet paper, a sparkly red ring and a beautiful dress._

_"But why?"_

_"So I can do this" And she leans in and kisses him very softly on the lips. And he can't see anything but her chocolate eyes and can't feel anything but her fairy breath on his skin. She smells like soap and cookies, and her eyelashes feel like butterflies on his cheek._

_His lips taste like pancakes and he smells like puppy dogs and rain clouds. Santana's face is burning and her heart feels like her bunny rabbits does and she can't believe she did that._

_But he's smiling, so she smiles, and they hold hands and think being married is pretty good so far._

_Especially since they're together._

They can't believe they made it. Santana thought she'd kill him, Puck thought she'd get sick of him. But they're still together. And they're about to do what everyone thought they wouldn't, what everyone believed they weren't capable of.

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you…**

She's nervous and her stomach is churning and as much as she wants to blame it on the baby she can't. It's the biggest thing she's ever done. It's the biggest thing they've ever done. She's only ever wanted it with him, and now that it's finally here she's excited and overwhelmed and scared and she's not quite sure how she's going to do this. But she looks down at her little bump, and then at Puck's sister (who is a flower girl, and so excited to be a part of things she's practically a blur), and she's reminded of why she's here, how she got here, and how much it means to her. Gripping her flowers tighter to stop her hands shaking, she takes a deep breath, and prepares to tell everyone what they already know- that she's loved him since forever.

**Just say I do.**

**Tell me right now, baby.**

He's giddy and jumpy and slightly worried Santana is going to change her mind. He almost has to pinch himself. He can't believe he's standing here, about to get married. It's so grown up, it's so unlike them, but they were always going to get here eventually (if Santana didn't murder him first). He's known since forever that she was his. And as he looks around at his friends and at his mother (who is so thrilled about the wedding you would think she was the one getting married), he knows that this is it, this is real. And he takes a deep breath, and gets ready to tell everyone what he's pretty sure they already know- that she's his only one.

**I want my life to be lived with you.**

She's standing at the back of the church, everyone blurry except for him. Memories sing through her head, and for a moment she's back in Puck's bedroom, wrapped in toilet paper and Puck's mum's wedding dress, dreaming of a day that seemed forever away. The red ring from her childhood sits proudly on her finger, right next to her engagement ring. Sure it looks tacky, but it counts as her something old right? Besides, to them it's a reminder of how they were each others from the very beginning.

**I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright. I love you, I love you, I love you like never before.**

And as he sees her standing there in white (and not a bit of toilet paper anywhere), their unborn baby a small yet stubborn bump under her beautiful dress, a ribbon of a song floats through his head. Taking him back to being six, to dress ups, to puppy dog priests and love declared with a red sparkly ring from a cereal box. And all at once all he can see is her face. Just her, like it's always been. And she's just his.

**You are so beautiful, and you're filling up my day,**  
**with the things I can't explain**

One foot in front of the other, straight towards him. He's waiting and she's getting married today and she can't stop smiling. Santana still can't believe they actually got here. But they have and she's here, and he's here, and baby makes three.

"How do I look?"

He's lost for words. She's stunning, she always has been, but today she looks breathtaking and Puck's always wondered about that expression until now. He can't quite think straight, can't quite catch his breath, can't believe he's standing next to her, and they're really doing this.

"Beautiful" he smiles. She blushes, roses staining her cheeks as she grins away the happy tears threatening to spill.

It's all passing in a blur, going far too quickly for their liking. All of a sudden they have vows to say and promises to keep and Santana's up first. But her hands are shaking and she can't quite get the ring on his finger, so he does it for her. And when she looks at him, with those beautiful brown eyes that have been watching him and winking at him forever, he swears he's never loved her more. She takes a deep breath.

"I love you"

She shifts so she's standing a bit closer to him.

"I've loved you since I first saw you. Ever since you stormed into my bedroom wearing a Superman cape and telling me Super Mario was the coolest thing ever. My life hasn't been the same since and it's because of you. It's better with you in it anyway. I love everything about you. Your mowhawk, your voice, your stupid jokes, your laugh, the way you know what I'm thinking just by looking in my eyes. Sure you annoy me, and yeah you can be an ass, and pretty dumb sometimes, ok well a lot of the time. But you know something? You're my annoying dumb ass. And I want you to annoy me forever. I want to fight with you forever. But most of all I want to love you forever. I've wanted this since always, since I was six and found your mothers wedding dress in the toy box"

Her voice is breaking and the tears are glittering on her eyelashes but she doesn't care. She's trying her best but she's not sure she can really put into words how much he means to her and she's breathless with the effort of explaining why she can't live without him.

"This baby is so lucky to have you as their daddy. And I'm so lucky to just have you. And we're getting married. We got here together when everyone thought we couldn't. And it's been hard and it's been wonderful and I wouldn't change it for the world. You mean everything to me Puck, and I want to spend the rest of my life waking up next to you. And eating ice-cream for dinner."

Santana laughs and no-one really understands the joke but that's ok because he does and that's all that matters. She gives Puck the most beautiful smile he's ever seen, and it's all he can do not to jump her right there. Though they are Puck and Santana, after all, would anyone really be surprised?

And now it's Pucks turn and as he places the ring on her finger, he takes her hands in his, and tries to think how he's going to top Santana's speech.

"Well, we did it Santana. Sure, we screwed up a lot. But I wouldn't change a thing. You're amazing, you're beautiful, and you're going to be the best mother. And I love you more than I can put into words."

He picks up his guitar (he carefully hid it behind a giant vase). He hears hear gasp, sees her put her hands to her face like a kid on Christmas morning. Santana has always loved it when he plays, and he knows it.

**Alabama, Arkansas, I do really love my ma**

(He winks at his mother, she cries even harder)  
**But not the way I do love you.**  
**Well, holy moly, me-oh-my, you're the apple of my eye**  
**Girl, I never loved one like you.**

He's singing to her and it's adorable and he's incredible and she can't believe it. She's laughing and she's crying and she's pretty sure her mascara is running but she doesn't care, right now she feels like the luckiest person in the world.

He's smiling and his eyes are bright and looking straight at her and it makes her feel giddy, makes her feel like she's floating, like she's dreaming.

**Man, oh man, you're my best friend; I'll scream it to the nothingness**  
**There ain't nothing that I need.**  
**Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie, chocolate cake and Jesus Christ**  
**There ain't nothin' please me more than you.**

The excited sparkle of the diamond on her finger is reflected in her chocolate eyes as she watches him sing. Her heart is fluttering, her skin is tingling, and at this moment she loves him so much she can't think straight.

**I'll follow you into park, through the jungle, through the dark**  
**Girl, I never loved one like you**  
**Moats and boats and waterfalls, alley way and pay-phone calls**  
**I've been everywhere with you.**

And the song is over and before anyone says "You can kiss the bride" she throws herself at him and he catches her in a whirl of curls, diamonds and tears. Passion weaves through their bodies as they kiss like it's their first time, applause and laughter ringing in their ears as rainbows from the stained glass play on their faces and light from the candles dance in their hair.

As they walk down the aisle towards their future, diamonds sparkling on their cheeks and on her hand, they can't imagine it any other way. And as confetti whirls around them like a coloured snowstorm, Puck and Santana grin at each other, memories dancing through their eyes and laughter bubbling on their lips.

Yep, being married is pretty great so far.

**It's you, it's you,**

**You make me sing.**  
**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**


	4. Birthday Cakes and Bracelets

**Ta da! So here's another chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. Let me know what you think- I really love reading all your reviews. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed so far- it means so much and I really appreciate it.**

**Manda- as always this is for you. It's sort of like a belated birthday present (to go with my other one when it eventually arrives haha). Happy birthday darling, you mean so much to me and I hope you had a wonderful day**

**Disclaimer- Sadly for me I don't own Glee, or any of the characters. And the song I used in here is Everywhere by Michelle Branch. I don't own that either.**

**Also, the engraving on Santana's bracelet is from a poem by E E Cummings called I Carry Your Heart. You should read it, it's beautiful.**

Enjoy!

Libby xx

_She can't see him._

_It's Santana's birthday and she's turning seven and there's cake and candles and laughter. There's even a jumping castle._

_But he's not here._

_"Where is he?" She's asked this question five hundred times already. And she knows her mummy is getting sick of her asking but she can't help it. She can't turn seven without Puck. It's like eating cookies without chocolate chips in them. It's not the same._

_Her mummy sighs and looks at Santana with storm clouds in her eyes (she's never really liked Puck anyway), and hugs her. But it's not the same as Puck's hugs, and doesn't really make her feel any better. She tells Santana to enjoy the party, that there are plenty of other people here to play with. That everyone is here to celebrate with her (everyone but the one person that really matters, Santana thinks). That she can turn seven without Puck. Santana knows she can't, and she won't. But she doesn't tell her mummy that, she's mad enough already._

_There are balloons and fairy bread and lots of presents. And Santana knows she should be excited, should be having fun. She smiles at everyone who says Happy Birthday to her, twirls around to show off her party dress, remembers her manners when someone gives her a present. But then she sees the red ring on her finger, and it makes her chest hurt. It's sparkling in the sunshine but to her it doesn't look so pretty anymore; it's just reminding her that he's not here. She scrunches up her hands so she can't see it, and tries to pretend that nothing is wrong._

_She can't believe he's not here, won't believe he's forgotten. Doesn't he love cake just as much as she does (especially birthday cake)? And wasn't she telling him yesterday that there was going to be a jumping castle, and they could practice the somersaults that Puck taught her on his trampoline? Disappointment tastes like medicine in her mouth as Santana realises that no matter how much she pretends, how hard she wishes, Puck still isn't here, that he won't be here to help her blow out the candles, that he's not here to tell her if she's doing the somersaults right._

_All of a sudden it's time to sing happy birthday. And the cake is in the shape of a fairy princess, and everyone is singing. When the song is over and she still can't see him, her head starts to hurt. He's running out of time to get here, and the party will be over soon. As hard as she tries, Santana can't quite manage to hold in the tears that have been threatening to fall all day. Her face starts to glitter, her eyes start to sting, and the only person that can make her feel better isn't even here._

_"What are you crying for? It's your party. Don't you know you're not supposed to cry?"_

_Santana holds her breath until she turns around, until she sees his face, sees his spiky haircut (she loves it when his mummy does it like that). He's gone all blurry from her tears but it doesn't matter, he's here and that's all she can think about and he's all she sees. And she can't help it; she throws herself at him like she's seen Coco do when she's all excited. She wraps her arms around his neck, holds him tight._

_And all he can see is Santana. Her tears are hot on his skin, and he feels bad that he made her cry. He didn't mean it; he wants to make it up to her, squeezes her tight to show her that he's sorry. Her red ring is digging into the back of his head but he doesn't care- its Santana and it's her birthday, she can do whatever she wants._

_She's all breathless and giddy and still holding on to him. But her eyes are cloudy and her eyelashes are wet and when she looks at him there's a frown on her beautiful face. Puck thinks she looks cute when she's mad, but he can't tell her that. He's already in enough trouble._

_"I thought you'd forgot."_

_And Puck wants to tell her that he didn't forget, that his mummy was tired from his baby sister keeping her up all night and accidentally slept in. That he didn't mean to be late, and miss singing to her. That her party was all he's been thinking about for days, that he can't wait to do somersaults on the jumping castle. But he can't seem to get the words out, and he doesn't feel right telling on his mummy. So instead he holds out her birthday present. It's a photo frame with a picture of them in it. They are both laughing at the camera, arms around each other and chocolate all over their faces. It's his favourite photo of them (and his mummy's too). Puck decorated the frame all by himself (well, he got help with the glue after he almost glued his eyes together). It's got daises and glitter and red sparkly stones that remind him of Santana's ring. It's even got pretty curly noodles that look a little bit like Santana's curls. It took him three days and a whole two weeks pocket money, and his mummy is still finding daisies and noodles all over the house. Coco even found a red stone in her bed. And he's pretty sure he still has glitter in his hair. But the look on Santana's face has made it all worth it._

_She looks at the frame, looks at Puck. And her face lights up and she's giving him one of her prettiest smiles. Santana can't believe he's made this for her, it's all sparkly and pretty and she loves it and she loves the photo inside (she remembers that day, Puck's mummy was teaching them to make brownies, and they got more chocolate on themselves than in the oven.). She kisses him softly on the cheek, makes his face turn the colour of strawberries. He takes her hand, makes her skin go all tingly. He whispers in her ear, smelling of cookies and glue, and leaving glitter on her cheeks and a smile in her eyes. She uncurls her hand, so that the ring plays in the sun, and everyone can see it._

_"Happy birthday."_

She can't believe he's forgotten.

They woke up next to each other, but she hasn't seen him all day. He's taken the baby, taken the car, and taken with him every happy feeling she had about today. Isn't it supposed to be about her today? But there's no card, no flowers, not even a note saying where they've gone.

Where is he?

Well, fuck him, she thinks. She's frustrated and mad and she thought after everything they've been through he would have changed just a little bit. But he's still the same seven year old who missed out on singing happy birthday and a fairy princess cake. She throws a shoe at the wall in frustration.

He's still not here.

It's been hours and she's holding her mobile too tight hoping to hear from him, but all she's getting is a sore hand, the imprint of the buttons on her palm, and the diamond from her engagement ring cutting into her fingers. Despite herself tears blur her eyes and before she knows it she's choking on memories of being seven and Puck almost missing it. But tangled in the ribbon of her childhood recollection is a worry that something's happened to him, that the reason he isn't here has nothing to do with forgetting her birthday. And he's got the baby…

"Santana?"

She can't answer him. Relief and rage are an odd combination, and its making her feel slightly sick and shaky.

"Seriously San. Where the fuck….oh shit….oh…sorry pretend daddy never said that baby…and don't tell mummy….where are you?" Santana stifles a giggle. He's all concerned about swearing near the baby lately and it's adorable.

"You thought I'd forgotten, didn't you?"

She turns around to face him, and all at once she can't believe she doubted him.

There's a grin on his face, and mischief dancing in his eyes. He's got their beautiful baby girl in one arm, and a cupcake in the other. With a candle in it (Seriously, he forgets how to turn the oven off and can never quite remember to take the garbage out on time but he remembers that she loves cupcakes and she's got a thing for candles. He amazes her sometimes). Thank god the candle is not lit. Puck would somehow manage to singe their baby's eyebrows off, or something equally stupid. There's a reason Santana has followed Puck's mum's example and put a fire extinguisher in almost every room in the house, and has the fire department on speed dial.

"Really? You really thought I'd forget, after everything we've been through?" He smiles at her, shows her he really means it.

And she believes him. So she doesn't tell him she's been crying, doesn't say that she's now missing one of her shoes after she threw it against the wall and it disappeared. It doesn't matter anyway, not anymore. He's here, she's here, Leah is here, what more could she want? She moves towards them, drawn in by the smell of them- cake, soap, innocence and love, wrapped in an undercurrent of Puck's cologne. She caresses his hair, kisses Leah's nose and her fuzzy black hair.

And then Santana sees the box balanced on Leah's tummy, all done up with a wonky red ribbon (Seriously. Puck can change a diaper in under a minute, but he can't tie a bow to save himself. It's hilarious. And she loves him all the more because of it.). Her hands are trembling, and she's almost forgotten how to breathe. Santana is like a kid on Christmas morning and Puck thinks it's gorgeous. He watches her open it, sees her face light up, and hears her gasp. Lying in the box is a silver bracelet, a heart with a red stone sparkling at its end.

"Oh Puck…"

She's lost her words. It's beautiful, and she's overwhelmed, and the frustrated tears from earlier are replaced by happy diamonds that sparkle in her chocolate eyes.

"That's not all. You have to read the writing. That's where we've been, they only finished it this morning. I took Leah with me to pick it up so you could sleep in."

She looks in closer, reads the silver ribbon of writing on the heart.

_Beautiful, you are my world_

_I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)._

He's worried she'll find it stupid, thinks she might laugh at him. But she looks up with stars in her eyes and roses on her cheeks and he lets out the breath he's been holding and smiles right back at her.

"I didn't know you knew poetry"

There's laughter in her voice, and he likes that he's surprised her. He doesn't tell her that he asked his mum for help, that he actually went to the library and took out a poetry book. Doesn't he have an image to uphold?

"Way to ruin the moment Santana."

Santana laughs, playfully smacks him on the arm. She tangles her arms around his neck and kisses her appreciation, kisses her love full on the mouth. He tastes of sugar and smells like their baby and god she loves him. She looks down at Leah, asleep in her daddy's arms and somehow with cupcake icing on her chin, and she couldn't imagine it any other way. Santana still sometimes cant' believe they've made it this far, but they have and they're together and they have their beautiful baby girl. Puck kisses her neck, almost makes her drop the box, and her bracelet, and every thought in her pretty head sings of him. His eyelashes caress her throat as her skin burns. Damn him, making her melt when he knows there's no way she'd do anything with their baby a lovely innocent bubble between them. How long until her nap again?

He whispers in her ear, making her heart flutter and her stomach do somersaults.

"Happy birthday."

**You're everywhere to me**  
**And when I close my eyes it's you I see**  
**You're everything I know**

**Authors note:** Puck and Santana's daughters name is Mahalia, which is Hebrew for 'tenderness'. She's Leah for short


	5. Cuddles and Candycanes

**I've finally updated! I'm so sorry for the huge delay in this chapter, for some reason it took me forever to write and I kept getting stuck. Not sure how I feel about it- would love to know what you think, so please review! Hope you like it!**

**As always this is for Manda- my inspiration and my amazing friend. Enjoy xx**

**And I don't own Glee, or any of the characters. Sad face.**

**Also, the lyric at the end is from Mariah Carey's "All I want For Christmas Is You."**

**Libby xx**

_Santana loves Christmas. It makes her feel all giddy and twirly and excited. Especially when she gets to play snowball fights with Puck. She always wins. _

_But it's Christmas Eve and she doesn't feel giddy and she doesn't feel excited. Even watching the snow isn't helping, it just looks a though the sky is crying onto the trees._

"_Santana! What are you doing out here sweetheart?" The tiny girl is sitting on Jane's front step, her dark hair curling in ribbons underneath her red beanie. Jane sits down beside her, feels Santana press up against her._

"_What's wrong?"_

_She's trying to be brave, trying to show Jane that she's a big girl now. But her throat is hurting from trying not to cry and she can feel the tears in her eyes, stinging her skin and making her feel like she's crying icicles._

"_Mummy says I've been naughty. Daddy says Santa won't come to me this year." Her voice is shaking and her lips are quivering. She's tried to be good, honest she has. She can't help it that Puck has crazy ideas. They were only playing Tarzan and Jane, they didn't mean for Puck to break his arm. And they had almost got the cartwheels perfect, until Santana accidentally knocked the TV over. Her mummy and daddy just get so mad. They don't like Puck very much, they don't understand that her and Puck are married and will be together always. Her mummy has even taken away her red ring. The memory makes Santana's heart hurt and the tears that were hiding under her eyelashes start to fall._

_Jane wraps the tiny girl into a big hug; kissing the top of her beanie-clad head and feeling her heart break just a little. _

"_Now you listen to me my darling girl. Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you aren't good enough, do you hear me?" She feels Santana curl into her side like a little snail, feels tiny arms wrap around her waist._

"_Even mummies?" comes a muffled voice under Jane's arm._

"_Yes, even mummies." Jane sighs, hugging Santana tight against her. The little dark haired treasure is the best thing that has ever happened to her son, or for her that matter, and she will be damned if anyone makes Santana feel otherwise, her own parents included. She takes Santana's face in her hands, wipes away the glittery tracks on her rosy cheeks and kisses her on the forehead. Santana closes her eyes; Jane's hands warm against her skin and making the ice on her face melt away. _

"_And you know what? I think you're at the top of Santa's nice list. Didn't you come visit Puck in hospital when he broke his arm? And haven't you helped me with Sarah lots and lots?" _

_Santana nods, a shy smile playing on her face. "So you think I've been good enough for Santa?" _

"_Absolutely"_

_This is almost too much. As quickly as it had disappeared, Santana's excitement for Christmas comes rushing back and her tummy is once again full of butterflies and her head full of candy canes. Santana throws herself at Jane, the older woman becoming entangled in a firework of silky curls and gangly limbs. She laughs as Santana buries her face in her neck, forgotten tears still damp on her cheeks. _

"_Happy Hanukkah" she whispers into Jane's ear. She knows this is Puck's Christmas. She likes it; you get seven days of presents instead of just one. Last year Puck gave her a different shaped cookie every day, there was even one with a red jellybean in it, like her red ring. She kisses Jane, gives her the sweetest smile. She loves Jane so much she thinks she'll burst. _

"_Merry Christmas baby girl."_

Santana is watching the Christmas lights and trying to not cry. She wants to make this perfect, it's their first Christmas as a family and she wants it to be one to remember.

Her mother's earlier words shatter around her like the tree ornament Puck had dropped before. All beautiful and sweet, until one wrong move and it splinters and cuts you to the core.

"Santana, you're being ridiculous. Mahalia isn't even one. She won't remember any of this." That's not the point she wants to say. It's her first Christmas, it should be magical. Full of candy canes and cuddles. And her grandparents, no matter how much they loathe the fact that her and Puck are still together. Her tears sparkle under the glow of the lights as the phone in her hand rings again. Santana just about flings it into the Christmas tree until she spots the caller ID.

"Jane…" It comes out somewhere between a sob and a sigh of relief, and all of a sudden she can't breathe and the self doubt, the worry and the failure start to stream down her cheeks.

"Santana, don't you listen to anything your mother says." Jane has this uncanny ability to know exactly what Santana is thinking even before she says anything, something her son has inherited from her, much to Santana's amazement. In spite of herself, Santana smiles down the phone, already starting to feel better.

"I just want it to be perfect for her." She whispers, not quite trusting herself to speak without her voice breaking.

"I know you do. But sweetheart, she's not even a year old. She'll be just as happy playing in mountains of wrapping paper. Like that Christmas you got a trampoline, and all you did was play mummies and daddies with Puck in the giant box it came in. You know what will make it perfect? You and Puck enjoying the day with your daughter. I know how much you love Christmas."

"I guess." She plays with her hair, red and green dancing on her coconut skin.

"No guessing. Only fact. Kiss that gorgeous granddaughter for me and I'll see you both tomorrow. Love you sweetheart."

Santana kisses the phone, like she used to do when she was younger, and like Leah does now whenever she hears her Nanna Jane's voice on the phone. She loved that woman, she really did. If she can be half the parent to Leah that Jane has been to both her and Puck, then she'll be happy. As she ends the call she hears Puck coming up behind her.

"Ready?"

"Ready for what?" She turns around and all at once feels a smile playing on her mouth.

Puck has Leah all dressed up for outside. She looks like a miniature candy cane, her dark peach fuzz hair sticking out under a red and white stripped beanie, little red ear muffs on, and a red and white striped snowsuit with Santa Baby on it (where does Puck find this stuff?). Puck's trying in vain to put an ice cube in her tiny hand, and all Leah wants to do is put it in her mouth.

"And why is Leah eating an ice cube?"

Puck grins at her, eyebrows wiggling suggestively and it's all she can do not to burst out laughing.

"Duh, San. It's her first snowball fight. Gotta start her off with something small. She can't hold a proper snowball. It'd probably squash her."

She laughs; she loves how excited he gets about snowball fights. She's pretty sure it's his favourite part of Christmas. Next to the presents of course. She goes to hug him, caressing his mohawk, and running her hand over Leah's candy cane head. Sometimes she still can't believe she's got them both. Her thoughts are interrupted by Leah squirming between them.

"Come on San, you're at an advantage. Leah just ate her ammunition." The rosy cheeked dark haired baby smiles up at her mother, and Santana melts like the ice cube.

As they break apart, she reaches for something in her pocket and hands it to him.

"I almost forgot…your Hanukkah present." He smirks at her, loves how they've made their own traditions, their own way of doing things (hey, they're Puck and Santana, haven't they always?). He looks down at what she's given him; he thinks she's gotten Leah to draw on a card. But it's black, and as he stares at it, he can make out a head, thinks he sees a hand, knows there's a baby somewhere in the snow of that sonogram. He can't believe it and he looks at her and she's smiling and there are tears in her eyes again and he's pretty sure he's crying too. She wraps her arms around him, kisses her daughter on the nose, and kisses her husband full on the mouth, tasting candy canes, snow and mischief. He breathes her in, she smells like pine needles (Santana loves to lie under the tree. It's adorable), excitement and cookies. Christmas lights dance rainbows on their skin and they sway to their own carol of passion and love.

She looks up at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes, and he's still overwhelmed by how much he loves his family.

"Merry Christmas Puck"

And he thinks Leah's first Christmas is turning out to be the best one yet.

**All I want for Christmas is you.**


	6. Basketballs and Baby Kicks

**TA-DA! A brand new update! So sorry for delay, bet you had all thought I'd forgotten about this story huh? I haven't. I love it and I'm still very much working on it, life just got a little in the way! I promise the next update won't be so long in coming. **

**As always, this is for my wonderful friend and sissy Manda, without her I never would have got up the courage to write in the first place.**

**And, also as always, I own none of the characters from Glee.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think! Libby xx**

_Santana is pretty sure it's in there. It looks like Puck's mummy has swallowed a basketball, but Puck said there's a baby in her tummy (and most of the time he's right). She knows she shouldn't stare, it's not very nice (her daddy says so, even though he stares at Puck all the time. He probably just wants his hair to look like Puck's, all cool and spiky)._

_Still, she might need to make sure. Sometimes Puck is wrong (like that time he said boogers tasted like peanut butter. He was so wrong about that). He's busy playing Super Mario with Coco anyway, so she's got a little bit of time to sort it out before he loses again and comes looking for her._

_"Santana? What's wrong honey?" _

_"Nothing..." Santana thinks she better clear this up. She can't ask her mummy, she'd just be angry that she was at Puck's. She watches as Jane traces patterns on her belly, like she does to Santana's back when she has trouble sleeping._

_"Um Jane? Is there really a baby in there?" _

_"Yes, Santana there is" Jane suppresses a giggle, watches the little girls chocolate eyes grow as round as saucers. She waves her over with her free hand._

"_Come here and feel."_

_Santana nervously wanders over to the couch and slides into her usual spot at Jane's side as Jane takes her hand and places it on her belly. Her fingers spread out like a star on the older woman's skin, her red ring glowing in the afternoon sunlight. Santana is surprised, it's not soft. It's round and hard and warm, like when Puck's basketball gets left in the sun. She's not sure what a baby might do in there, maybe somersaults (it's a bit squishy to do cartwheels she thinks), but nothing is happening. Not even when she gives Jane's belly a little tickle (that always works with Puck when she wants him to wake up, he jumps up like a jack-in-the-box every time). _

"_I don't feel anything?" _

_Jane smiles at her. "Don't worry, baby is probably having a rest. She might be tired from all that playing in there."_

"_Like Puck and me when we play snow fights?" Santana is excellent at snowball fights. Puck says he always lets her win, but she beat him last week even when she had a cold, so she's pretty sure that means she's better. _

_Jane laughs "Yes, sweetheart, something like that__.__"_

_Santana's hand stays glued to Jane's belly for a few more minutes, but the baby still doesn't move (Santana thinks babies must be a bit boring if they sleep for this long). But then she thinks of something and the question itches and burns on her tongue. She looks up at Jane with questions in her eyelashes and concern colouring her cheeks._

_"Maybe she doesn't like me..."_

_Jane puts an arm around her, pulling her close. Santana buries her head into Jane's shoulder, breathing her in, and trying not to let the tears escape from her eyes. She smells like cookies and Puck and love and is what Santana imagines mummies should smell like (hers smells of paper and anger, and is nowhere near as cuddly). Jane kisses the dark mop of curls on Santana's head and lifts her chin so they are looking at each other._

_"What's not to like baby girl? You know how to make the best chocolate chip cookies right?"_

_Santana nods. Her cookies ARE pretty yummy. Even her Daddy ate them the last time she made them. _

"_And you know all the words to The Little Mermaid."_

_Another nod. This time there is a tiny smile playing on Santana's face. She loves the Little Mermaid (she can't wait for the baby to come out so she has someone to watch it with, instead of Puck making fun of her and trying to comb her hair with a fork)._

"_And you do a pretty good job of keeping Puck out of trouble."_

_Santana grins at this. She and Puck get into all sorts of trouble. Only last week Puck decided to "wash" Coco by putting her in the washing machine. Jane said it was lucky they hadn't figured out how to turn the thing on. And there was that time they were playing Tarzan and Jane and Puck fell out of the tree and broke his arm. Her mummy and daddy said she couldn't see Puck for a week after that. She lasted a day__._

_Jane smiles with laughter in her eyes (Puck has the same laughing eyes, Santana thinks. Only his have a bit of mischief twinkling in there as well)_

"_And you always win at snowball fights. And you love cupcakes. And Christmas is your most favourite time of year."_

_Santana nods her head so hard that the tears that were threatening to fall fly away. _

"_Exactly. Best big sister ever." _

_She kisses Jane on the cheek and lays her head in her lap. Santana thinks it's like lying next to a warm balloon and is about to ask Jane if she's hurting her or the baby when all of a sudden she feels it. It's surprisingly strong and quite hard and she jumps up like she's sat on a firework__._

"_Jane I felt it! The baby kicked me in the ear!" _

_Santana watches a smile light up Jane's face "Ah. The ear huh? She only does that to REALLY special people."_

_Santana just about squeals with delight. She presses a kiss to Jane's tummy, and winds her arms around the woman's neck, hugging her tight and breathing I love you into her ear before settling back into the all familiar space right by Jane's side. Jane drapes an arm around the child she considers a daughter while lazily running her fingers over the bump of her unborn one, and as Santana wriggles closer into her she can feel the girl's smile bursting against her side and her excitement fizzing like sherbet under her skin. _

_Yep, she'll be the best big sister ever._

Santana is laying on the couch, lazily drawing circles on the stubborn knot of her unborn child. She's enjoying watching her engagement ring create fire on her skin, enjoying feeling her baby practice gymnastics inside her (seriously, the kid thinks her bladder is a trampoline), when all of a sudden her hand is covered by a much larger one.

She grins up at Puck and moves so that he can sit with her. She snuggles up close to him as their hands create matching starfish on her caramel skin. Puck kisses the side of her head as the baby kicks him hard in the wrist.

"Woah. He's a soccer player!"

"Either that or she's using you as karate practice." Santana smirks at him. Their bickering over the sex of the baby is becoming more intense as her pregnancy progresses. He almost found out too until Santana threatened if he did she'd tell Jane exactly who's idea it was to take Leah to Baby Yoga. He had a reputation to protect after all.

They stay in their little tangle of love until a baby's cry floats down the hall and Puck springs up like Leah's Jack-in-the-box. Santana laughs and tucks her legs beneath her.

"Relax stud. She'll still be there in the minute it takes you get to her room." She rolls her eyes but a smile bursts from her words, lighting up her face. Her husband can tackle people twice his size on a football field but the cry of a one and a half year old reduces him to putty. It's completely adorable.

She's still smiling when Puck returns from the bedroom with Leah in his arms, sleep still dancing on her eyelashes, dreams still settled on her skin and her fists curled tightly into her father's shirt. Santana runs her hand over her daughter's miniature curls and breaths in the scent of her, all smiles and that intoxicating baby smell, as Puck settles back down on the couch next to her.

"She's such a daddy's girl. Got you wrapped around her little finger. Watch out when this one comes along."

"Hey, she takes after her mother. Can't get enough of me."

"Watch this" He coaxes Leah's eyes open and whispers in her ear. The adorable smile that follows (she's getting teeth, and it looks like she has a mouth full of tiny pearls) makes Santana's heart flutter but it's what happens next that makes her hormones go into overdrive, makes roses appear on her cheeks and stars in her eyes.

"Bubba" Leah says. And she leans down and places the softest kiss on Santana's tummy, her tiny rosebud lips in a perfect pout (she takes after her mother there) and her eyelashes eskimo kissing Santana's skin.

Santana looks at her daughter's laughing eyes and her head hums with memories of being eight and feeling a baby kick for the very first time. Leah lays her head on her mother's stomach, on the ball of her soon to be sibling ,and starts chattering away to the 'bubba', one hand tightly gripping her father's shirt still, and the other patting Santana's belly.

He looks over Leah's ebony fuzz head, sees the happy diamonds sparkling under his wife's eyelashes.

"See? She'll be the best big sister ever."


End file.
